Midget Fuhrer Thomas IV
Midget Fuhrer Thomas is the current commanding officer of the Midget Army a military unit of the Austenasian Army. He was formerly Fourth Midget Master for most of 2010, but was overthrown in December in favour of Midget Master Declan V - he was however permitted to retain most of his powers, and when the Midget Nation-in-Exile was assimilated into the Empire of Austenasia, he remained commanding officer of the Midget Army. Midget Fuhrer Thomas is also a Knight of the Order of the Crown Prince, an honorary Detective Inspector in the Austenasian Police, and a Cardinal of Orly. Midget Empire Commander Thomas joined the Midget Army in 2004. In June 2005, Thomas accompanied Midget Master Jonathan in an attack on the Patioed Pathway, of which he was appointed Commander after successfully conquering. Coups Later that month, Thomas persuaded a large amount of the Midget Army to switch their allegiance to him. He attempted to overthrow Midget Master Jonathan, but after the intervention of the former Midget Master Daniel, Thomas was content with a power-sharing deal - he and the Midget Master had equal power, but only Midget Master Jonathan could have the title of Midget Master and choose a successor. In return, Thomas gained the ancient Rushymian title of Theocrat of Atkantia from Midget Master Jonathan. In September 2005, after helping Commander Gregory to annex the Water Fountains to the Midget Empire, the two of them decided to get rid of Midget Master Jonathan for good. The Midget Master's "Elite Guard" of Yr. 5s fled when Thomas and Gregory marched into the Midget Base with some Yr. 6 soldiers and demanded that Jonathan abdicate. The Midget Master was saved in a daring rescue attempt by some Yr. 4s and 5s more loyal than his first bodyguards. Thomas followed Gregory's advice to accept when Jonathan offered a compromise. A new power-sharing deal was set up, the three of them ruling the Midget Empire in a triumverate, although as before only Jonathan had the actual title of Midget Master and could choose a successor. Atkantia Minor In late May or early June 2006, Thomas, taking his title of Theocrat of Atkantia to heart, took charge of attempting to build a city on the nearby Field, named Atkantia Minor. Although initially the plan was to build structures out of branches, this was abandoned when the builders where attacked by Yr. 6s. The attack was repelled by Thomas' soldiers, but it was decided to merely claim the area as the province of Atkantia Minor instead of making a settlement. Midget Nation-in-Exile Becoming Midget Master After Thomas and the majority of Midget officers left the school in which the Midget Empire was based, in July 2006, he and the rest of the Midget Empire were inactive until December 2009, when Midget Master Caroline III created the Midget Nation-in-Exile. Midget Master Caroline quickly started to lose interest in the Midgets once more, and so her brother Crown Prince Jonathan (the former Second Midget Master) persuaded her to abdicate in favour of Thomas, who then became the Fourth Midget Master. Out of a wish to be seen more as a dictator, like the First Midget Master, Thomas assumed the title of Midget Fuhrer Thomas IV, although this was not intended to convey any Nazi connotations, but merely to be seen in its meaning of "supreme leader". The title of the office of Midget Master stayed the same: he was Midget Fuhrer Thomas IV, the Fourth Midget Master. Austenasian Civil War On 7 March 2010, Lord General William declared a civil war in Austenasia in support of the claim to the Throne which had been issued by Princess Caroline a few days previously. Midget Fuhrer Thomas declared war on the rebel forces in support of the legitimate Emperor of Austenasia, His Imperial Majesty Esmond III. Although the Midget Army took no part in the fighting of the war, the Midget Master did make a diplomatic contribution, protesting against the support of foreign micronations for the rebels and, after the Emperor won the civil war, helping to persuade the few nations that remained Carolinian to withdraw their support. From then onwards, the Midget Nation-in-Exile was for all intents and purposes an unofficial vassal of Austenasia. War of the Orlian Reunification This ended with the outbreak of the War of the Orlian Reunification. In return for having been ousted from a position of power in the Kingdom of the Grove without the consent of the Grovian people, on 9 December 2010 the Emperor declared a symbolic state of war between his titular nation of the Kingdom of Rushymia and the Grove's successor state of Orly. The Midget Nation had been in a state of alliance with the Grove, and with Copan - the other predeccessor state of Orly. Midget Fuhrer Thomas considered Orly to have inherited these alliances, and so declared war on Rushymia. The Midget Master also broke away from the suzerainty of Austenasia, even going so far as to threaten the Empire itself with military force, which ultimately resulted in Austenasia entering the conflict against Orly and the Midgets. Deposition On 16 December, the Midget Army deposed Thomas and declared the Tsar of Orly to be the Fifth Midget Master. They did however permit Thomas to retain the title Midget Fuhrer, and in the absence of the Midget Master to hold the supreme power himself. Three days after this, he led the attack on Wrythe which resulted in the end of the war. Austenasia On 9 April 2011, the Midget Nation-in-Exile was assimilated into the Empire of Austenasia by Declan I, II & V. Its independent government was abolished, and the Midget Army became Centuria II Midgetae in the Austenasian Army. Midget Fuhrer Thomas was permitted to retain both his title and his position of commanding officer of the Midget Army. Titles and Styles *'11 April 1995 - June 2005:' Thomas Carter *'June 2005 - 31 July 2006:' Commander Thomas *'31 July 2006 - 16 May 2009:' Thomas Carter *'16 May 2009 - 4 February 2010:' DI Sir Thomas Carter, KCP *'4 February 2010 - 16 December 2010:' Midget Fuhrer Thomas IV *'16 December 2010 - Present:' Midget Fuhrer Thomas